<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【或谏】废墟之间 by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797112">【或谏】废墟之间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth'>SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不破谏发现飞电或人就是那个“黄色的修码吉亚”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hiden aruto/fuwa isamu, 或谏, 飞电或人/不破谏</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【或谏】废墟之间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是第四话还没播出之前写的。全部是剧情的我流妄想和毒奶，以及仅仅三集中放飞自我的各种角色理解和人物发展猜测，一定会被第四集啪啪打脸所以赶紧写出来了，建议直接当平行世界if线看。流水账式写文没啥润色，关系分析不多，一堆对话。接受请往下。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不妙，非常不妙。</p><p>这是飞电或人对自己现在处境的判断。</p><p>他现在正跌倒在一处偏僻的空地上，摔在集装箱旁边又狠狠撞上铁皮。假面骑士01的外壳已经因为刚才对方毫不留手的攻击而强制解除，“飞电或人”这个隐藏在假面后的身份就完全暴露了出来。他用双手手掌撑着地，好歹没有让自己的鼻子被撞塌，然后忍着疼痛直起手臂，努力抬头朝对方看去。</p><p>假面骑士Vulcan正用枪指着他。</p><p>他早就知道Vulcan的面具后是谁，但这却是他第一次在Vulcan面前暴露身份，为了隐瞒自己是假面骑士01，即对方口中的“黄色修码吉亚”的事实，飞电或人对不破谏撒了不少谎，比如“那个家伙往那边跑了”，或者“我也不知道那家伙是哪里来的”。不破谏会痛恨“欺骗”这件事，飞电或人确信这一点，因此，现在暴露身份后龇牙咧嘴试着从地上爬起来的他，很有一种报应临头的危机感。</p><p>不妙，太不妙了啊。飞电或人在心中哀号。刚才不破谏的那一枪直接把他打出变身，现在要是愤怒的不破谏再来一枪，他大概马上就可以去见见把他推到这个位置上的、亲爱的爷爷了。飞电或人倒是不介意脚底抹油迅速开溜这种事，但奈何他现在浑身骨头都散了架般使不上劲，就算逃跑估计也会被Vulcan拎回来——如果是Vulcan的话，的确可以轻轻松松做到这种事。</p><p>在这样紧张的气氛中，飞电或人居然还有空想象了一下自己像只仓鼠一样被Vulcan提过去的样子。</p><p>Vulcan的枪口依然对着他。Vulcan没有朝他的方向走来，也没有后退。但Vulcan的头部从枪后偏移出来一点，好像他无法从那个角度看清面前的人是谁，必须换个角度才能确认似的。</p><p>“飞电……或人？”飞电或人听见不破谏的声音从Vulcan的外壳中传过来，带着一点迟疑。</p><p>不行，一定要活跃一下气氛，再这么压抑下去会死的。飞电或人清清嗓子，勉力从地上爬起来，然后扶住集装箱，用一个幅度大到差点闪到腰的快速扭身指向Vulcan，大声喊出了他最常用的台词：</p><p>“——一定是我或人！”</p><p>静默。</p><p>Vulcan依旧维持着端枪的姿势，像是对飞电或人的台词充耳不闻。飞电或人有点懊恼对面的狡猾，隔着Vulcan的面具，他根本看不出来不破谏对此究竟有何反应。如果不破谏笑了（或者非常想笑但是忍住了），或许事情还有点转机，但是如果不破谏根本没笑，那他大概可以考虑怎么提议得到一个温柔的死法了。</p><p>飞电或人不死心，决定进行第二次的尝试：“咳咳，不破先生，要不我给你表演……”</p><p>一颗子弹裹着枪声射来，直接让飞电或人把剩下的所有词句都吞回肚里。飞电或人吓得身形都不自觉立正了几分，他低头看看离脚尖一厘米的弹孔，又看看对面Vulcan那边还在冒烟的枪口，慢慢地、慢慢地把双手抬起来，挤出一个夸张又讨好的笑。</p><p>“解释。”</p><p>不破谏简短地下了命令。</p><p>飞电或人眨巴眨巴眼睛装傻：“解释什么？”</p><p>“你是修码吉亚吗？”Vulcan威胁性地抬了抬枪口，“回答我！”</p><p>“当然不是！”飞电或人赶紧用手一擦脸上的伤口，将沾了血的虎口朝对方展示，“那个，修码吉亚的血是蓝色的对吧，我的是红色的！而且、而且——呃，修码吉亚也不会讲我那种笑话……”</p><p>“那刚才那个样子是怎么回事？”</p><p>“就、就是假面骑士啊！跟不破先生一样的那种！”</p><p>他紧张地盯着对面的假面骑士，那个黑洞洞的枪口像是随时要对他进行审判。一开始他说得很有底气，但在一直看起来不为所动的Vulcan所带来的压迫感下，他的声音也不由自主小下去了。说到底，他毕竟是欺瞒事实的那个人，无论如何总挥不去心虚感，在这件事上，不破谏的确有朝他发怒的理由。</p><p>枪口忽然抬了一下，飞电或人下意识地缩了一下脖子。</p><p>但对面的Vulcan只是将枪收起来，把磁卡从枪中抽出。Vulcan蓝白的皮套迅速褪去，飞电或人小心地观察着对面不破谏终于裸露出的脸，惊讶地发现不破谏的神情并没有他想象的那样愤怒。不破谏将枪收好，慢慢向飞电或人迈步走来，气流把他常穿的西装外套下摆扬起一个好看的弧度。</p><p>“为什么瞒着我们？”不破谏问。</p><p>“因为、因为伊兹说不能让你们知道。”飞电或人说。</p><p>不破谏点了点头，脸上依然看不出什么表情：“是吗，也就是说，那是上一任社长所留下的要求吧。”</p><p>“大概吧？”飞电或人赶紧开口，“说起来，我也很难理解我爷爷的一些行为啊，毕竟是这——么大一个公司，居然说要留给我，我自己都觉得很奇妙啊！明明我一开始的梦想只是当个搞笑艺人而已……”</p><p>不破谏蹲下去捡起掉在一旁的01腰带，拿在手上看了看。</p><p>“你就是用这个东西变身的吧。”不破谏说，“确实，如果是飞电科技的话，造出这样的变身系统也不足为奇。但你还是当个搞笑艺人更好一点。”</p><p>飞电或人有些意外地眨了眨眼睛：“就这样？”</p><p>“……什么就这样？”</p><p>“本来以为按不破先生的性格会更生气一点，‘现在就把你逮捕’，”飞电或人学着不破谏的语调皱起眉说道，然后迅速恢复回本来的样子，“比如，这样的。但是不破先生居然很干脆地就放过了我……痛、好痛！！”</p><p>他话还没说完，不破谏就一把捏住了他的手腕，然后毫不留情地将他的手臂向后一扭，另一边手肘顶在飞电或人的脊背上，把他的身体整个向下按去。</p><p>“飞电或人，向A.I.M.S隐瞒事实，故意欺骗搜查官，有利用公司秘密装置煽动修码吉亚暴走的嫌疑，现在就把你逮捕。”</p><p>“咦，诶？开玩笑的吧——？！！”</p><p>飞电或人发誓他扭头的一瞬看到不破谏微微扬了扬嘴角。</p><p>“既然你不是修码吉亚，那就没有什么问题了。”不破谏松开他，恢复成不苟言笑的神情理了理自己的衣领，“而且，你的确救过我们几次，从这点上判断，你并不是敌人。”</p><p>飞电或人甩了甩手腕，扭头小声抱怨道：“那刚才还下手那么重……”</p><p>“不过，”不破谏抬起手，晃了晃手中的腰带，“这个要被我们带回去。”</p><p>“……诶？”</p><p>“平民不可以参与到与修码吉亚的战斗里来，就算是你也一样。”不破谏说，“而且，我不信任你们公司开发出的装置，这个东西我要带回去让技术部进行检查，看看里面到底藏着什么秘密。”</p><p>“不，”飞电或人试图去抢，“但那个东西是……”</p><p>“我们A.I.M.S有这个权限。”不破谏冷冷地打断他的行动，“现在，这件物品已经归属A.I.M.S保管，你如果一定要抢回去，视作违抗法令，我有权立即采取必要行动。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“飞电或人，搞清楚你的立场，你没有说‘不’的权利。”不破谏声音低狠地说，“你们上一任社长究竟为什么要对这条腰带的事情进行保密，你们公司又在计划着什么阴谋，我全部都会调查清楚、把一切都揭露的。修码吉亚不过是制造出的杀人机器，现在的和平只是骗取人类的信任而已，他们的力量是人类的上百倍，一旦它们不再听从人类，人类就会面临着毁灭的危机。如果你真的那么天真，还是早点放弃吧，不然的话，到那一天，你会很痛苦的。”</p><p>飞电或人愣愣地望着他。</p><p>不破谏移开目光，宣告对话的结束。他已经说完想说的话语，也不准备等飞电或人有所回应，径自转身离开。他朝着回去的方向走了几步，飞电或人的声音却从后面追了上来，是略带嘶哑的、大声吼出的声音：</p><p>“我不会放弃的！”</p><p>飞电或人握着拳头，朝不破谏的方向大喊。</p><p>“我会证明给你看的，修码吉亚是人类的梦想！不破先生，你说的那一天，我绝对会守护住、不让它到来的！！”</p><p>不破谏停住脚步。</p><p>飞电或人在等着一句回应，无论是“那就证明给我看吧”还是“收起你那天真的想法”，又或者“到那个时候不要后悔”，他已经抿紧了嘴唇等待着。无论回应如何，他都要用更坚定的声调、更有力的词句反驳回去，不破谏是个固执的人，他自己也是如此。</p><p>但不破谏没有说话。</p><p>他只是停住脚步，微微侧过头来，好像要回头说些什么。几秒的停顿之后，他又只是转了回去，在飞电或人紧紧注视着的目光中，手握着01驱动器大步离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“事情就是这样。”飞电或人沮丧地趴在社长办公室的桌子上，伊兹安慰性地用拳头轻轻敲击着他的肩膀。飞电或人大大地叹了口气，把头转向另一边，发出拖长的抱怨：</p><p>“这样的话——该怎么——保护别人啊——”</p><p>“或人社长，我们公司有秘密的高科技装备，必要的时候，可以向卫星申请重火力武器，直接攻破A.I.M.S总部，将01驱动器抢夺回来。”</p><p>“不对吧？！！”飞电或人从椅子上跳起来，伊兹立即将放在一边的咖啡端到他面前的桌上，“这种事情根本是违法的吧，而且修码吉亚不是不能伤害人类吗？！”</p><p>“这个笑话的笑点在于，这件事情是不会发生的……”</p><p>“这是笑话吗？！而且没有人会自己解释自己的笑话吧？！”</p><p>伊兹保持着微笑的神情歪了歪头。</p><p>飞电或人顿了一秒，垮下肩膀，重新又趴了下去。</p><p>“而且不破先生真的好难说话啊，不管我怎么说都不肯相信修码吉亚，还把01腰带拿走了……我算是知道，为什么你叫我不要暴露身份了，那家伙根本就不听人说话嘛！”</p><p>“或人社长，要将‘不破谏’列为黑名单吗？提醒：这是政府职员，如果随意拉黑，可能会造成不必要的麻烦。”</p><p>“……不，我不是那个意思。”飞电或人无力地摆了摆手，“算了，我自己想办法吧。——啊！咖啡好苦……！”</p><p>在自己的社长办公室里趴着显然解决不了什么事情，01驱动器被A.I.M.S收走这件事公司中暂时只有他和伊兹知道，但飞电或人相信很快那个一直看自己不太顺眼的福添准副社长就会发现，然后又会以此作为理由逼他辞职——飞电或人烦恼地抓了抓头发，然后在突如其来的对自己发根的担心中，站起来走出了公司。</p><p>还是去A.I.M.S总部试试吧。飞电或人想。</p><p>A.I.M.S作为政府机构，大门当然没有那么好进，就算是拥有“飞电智能公司社长”光环的飞电或人，也被门口的警卫视作闲杂人等拦了下来。不进入A.I.M.S总部，下一步计划也就无从谈起，飞电或人缠着警卫软磨硬泡了好久，就差没说出“让我进去我就把我女儿嫁给你”这种话，但警卫完全不为所动，无论飞电或人说什么做什么都只有一个回应：“你不能进去。”</p><p>就在这时候，刃唯阿正好从二楼走下来。</p><p>说实话，在几次调查之后，飞电或人对A.I.M.S的认识主要有以下三点：一，这个组织会找人工智能的麻烦；二，不破谏在这点上表现得像个叛逆期小混蛋；三，混蛋怕老妈，不破谏拧不过刃唯阿。见到唯二A.I.M.S中熟悉的身影，飞电或人喜出望外，赶紧跳起来，也不管这可能引来多少人的目光，只管使劲挥手把刃唯阿的注意力吸引过来：“刃小姐！是我、是我啊！”</p><p>刃唯阿转过头看到他，露出一个堪称微妙的表情。她站在原地纠结了一会，认命般叹了口气，还是朝他走过来。警卫往旁边退开一步，给她让出点空间。</p><p>“飞电或人。”刃唯阿走到他面前，说，“我大概知道你今天过来是想干什么……你跟我过来吧。”</p><p>果然还是刃唯阿小姐好说话啊，飞电或人高兴地抓抓后脑勺，快步跟了上去。刃唯阿带着他走进电梯，飞电或人将脸贴到电梯玻璃上打量着A.I.M.S内部的各种高科技构造，小小地发出跟见到社长办公室时一样的惊呼声。可惜时间太短，还没等飞电或人欣赏够各种科技产物，电梯就已经停了下来。刃唯阿从电梯里走出去，站在门口回头等他。</p><p>“那个……”飞电或人跟上刃唯阿的脚步，小心地问道，“我们现在是要去哪儿？”</p><p>“你是为了你的驱动器而来的吧。”刃唯阿头也不回，“我现在带你去技术部。”</p><p>“技术部？”</p><p>“你的驱动器已经被交到技术部进行调查研究，我们要检查它是否有可能对人类造成威胁。”刃唯阿说着，转过一个拐角，声音听起来并不惊讶，“不过真没想到，你居然就是那个黄色的修码……假面骑士。”</p><p>飞电或人有些心虚地笑了笑，没对这个话题发表过多言论，而是凑到刃唯阿旁边，小心翼翼地问道：“……那，检查完之后，腰带就可以还给我了吗？”</p><p>听到这个问句，刃唯阿停下脚步，转过身来看着飞电或人。</p><p>“……虽然我和不破在很多事情上都意见不合，但这件事上我和他的看法是一致的，”刃唯阿说，“这个驱动器不能留在你那边，必须由我们A.I.M.S来看管。”</p><p>飞电或人愣了愣：“为什么？”</p><p>“据我所知，你并没有受过专业的战斗训练吧。”刃唯阿说，“对我们A.I.M.S来说，你也只是个平民而已，把平民卷入战斗是有违我们的原则的。同样，对只是平民的你，使用这种东西进行战斗太过危险了，从各方面考虑，这个驱动器还是给我们保管更好一些。”</p><p>“但是，”飞电或人急忙反驳道，“我之前也战斗过很多次了，并没有出什么问题不是吗？我知道该怎么作为一个假面骑士来战斗！没有它的话，我不是就——”</p><p>飞电或人突然止住了话头，移开目光。刃唯阿没有等到下文，不明所以地看过去，问道：“就什么？”</p><p>“就，没有办法去保护我要保护的人了。”飞电或人小声地说，“不仅是人类，我还想把修码吉亚也一起保护。修码吉亚能够给人类带来笑容，这是我亲眼见证过的事情。还有，就算是意见跟我并不相同的你们，我也希望能够有并肩作战的一天……”</p><p>“飞电或人？”</p><p>一个男声从走廊尽头传来，打断了或人的话。这声音飞电或人太熟悉了，以至于他在转头看去之前就辨认出这个声音的主人：不破谏正从走廊的那一端，大步向他们走来。</p><p>“这家伙怎么在这里？”不破谏朝刃唯阿扬起点下巴，脸色不算好看，“你放他进来的？”</p><p>“不破，不要这副态度。”刃唯阿有些无奈地警告道，“他是来找他的驱动器的，我觉得有些事情要跟他解释明白。”</p><p>说话间，不破谏已经来到他们面前。他扫了刃唯阿一眼，又看向飞电或人，眼神里的凌厉感让或人不由得顿了一下呼吸。</p><p>“没什么好解释的。”不破谏说，“东西我是不会还给你的，你可以回去了。”</p><p>“不拿回腰带我是不会走的。”飞电或人看着不破谏，坚持道，“那是我的东西，我一定要拿回来，我要去战斗才行！”</p><p>不破谏将要擦过他的脚步猛地停住了。</p><p>飞电或人还没反应过来这个停顿意味着什么，不破谏已经倏然转来倾身逼近他，食指用力戳刺在他胸口，逼得飞电或人不得不向后半步。不破谏紧盯着他，那个眼神使他看起来就像一头凶狠的野兽——一匹狼——一匹盯上了猎物，随时准备将对方撕咬殆尽的野狼。飞电或人在那一瞬间觉得背上发凉，险些冒出冷汗来。</p><p>“滚开。”不破谏一字一顿地说，“这场战斗，用不着你插手。”</p><p>飞电或人头一次感到有点生气。</p><p>在过去，他们两人发生过的争执实在不算少，其中语气更激烈、措辞更过分的话也不是没有过，但从没有一次，不破谏对他露出过这样简直要将他逼退的眼神、用这种冰冷决绝的语调跟他说话。不破谏不应该是这样的，飞电或人没由来这么觉得，也正因此，他面对不破谏意外狠绝的回应时，逐渐占据他心神的居然是愤怒，而非正常情况下本该有的恐惧。他不知哪来的力气，一把抓住不破谏戳在他胸口的手，用力推开了不破谏。</p><p>不破谏明显没料到这个反应，仓皇地向后退了一步，抬起头有些震惊地看着飞电或人。</p><p>“随随便便就把我踢开，连个理由都不想找，这就是你的态度吗，不破先生！”飞电或人在安静的走廊里吼道，也不管别人听到这句话可能误解成什么意思，径自说了下去，“到现在为止，我们也一同战斗了很多次吧！或许不破先生一直把我误解成魔机，但是你自己也承认了我救过你好几次不是吗！我是一直把不破先生、还有刃小姐看作同伴的！就算我们对修码吉亚的看法不同，但是想要保护什么的心情，我们都是一样的不是吗！就这样否定掉我的努力、把我排除在外，我是不会接受的！”</p><p>“飞电。”唯一尚且清醒认识到现在状况的刃唯阿环顾了一下附近办公室里探出的头，叹了口气出声提醒，“声音小一点，这里不是让你们吵架的地方。”</p><p>飞电或人瞥了她一眼，气势稍微弱了一些，但依然不服软地与不破谏对上目光。</p><p>“总之，不破先生。”飞电或人说，“我是一定要拿回腰带的，也一定要战斗的。”</p><p>“别以为你是飞电智能的社长就能在这里有什么特权。”不破谏油盐不进，“听好了，我才是A.I.M.S的队长，我不同意，你就别想拿回去。”</p><p>“理由呢？”飞电或人不由得再提高了一点音量，“检查完如果没有问题，就算是A.I.M.S也不能扣下吧！还是说，难道你们有什么事情瞒着我吗？”</p><p>刃唯阿向不破谏投过去一个眼神，但不破谏并没有看她，仍然与飞电或人僵持着。</p><p>“没什么可说的。”不破谏说，“平民不能参战，仅此而已。”</p><p>“是这样吗？”飞电或人没有忍住，冷冷地问出了口，“真的不是不破先生的事情吗？”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“不破先生对十二年前的事情一直念念不忘，所以对修码吉亚抱有巨大的偏见吧。”飞电或人说，“被当时暴走的修码吉亚袭击，所以就把所有的修码吉亚视作敌人，甚至迁怒到我的身上，但说到底，这是不破先生自己的问题吧。”</p><p>不破谏沉下目光：“你到底想说什么？”</p><p>“不破先生被过去束缚住了，一直都没有从十二年前的事情里走出来。”飞电或人走近一步，现在向另一方逼近的人变成了他，“被过去的事情影响了现在，这样是不会做出理智的判断的吧！明明面对着修码吉亚帮助人类的现实，却非要抓着过去受到的伤害不放，碰到修码吉亚的事情就做不到冷静看待，不破先生身为政府机关的队长，就只有这种程度而已吗？！”</p><p>“飞电！住口！”刃唯阿升起一股不妙的预感，赶忙出声阻止，“够了，不破也是，你们两个给我停下！”</p><p>飞电或人像是刚刚反应过来自己说了什么，深吸了一口气，赶忙倒退回一步。但他的倒退没有成功，不破谏已经一把揪住了他的领子将他们距离重新缩短，声音不大，却足够有压迫感：</p><p>“你没有资格说我吧，飞电或人。”</p><p>接着，在刃唯阿上来要强行分开他们之前，不破谏自己先松开了手，转回身去把自己搭在架空走廊的扶手上，背对着飞电或人，继续说道：“我调查过你的背景，十二年前，你也是黎明爆炸事故中受到波及的一员，那个时候，被你称为‘父亲’的修码吉亚保护了你。”</p><p>飞电或人愣了愣，与此同时，那些回忆又不受控制地涌上脑海：蓝色的火光、身上传来的被压下的力道、蓝色的血和裸露的白色外壳。还有话语——那让他记了这么久、不断相信并实践的话语，而不破谏还在继续——</p><p>“你被修码吉亚保护了，所以选择了相信修码吉亚，但说到底，你也只是被‘那个’修码吉亚救了而已。因为那一个修码吉亚，所以去相信所有的修码吉亚，因为自己没有亲身尝到被伤害的痛苦，所以认为修码吉亚能够带来幸福，面对着暴走的修码吉亚伤人的事实，却说着天真的、十二年前留给你的幻梦，你跟我又有什么区别、有什么资格指责我，飞电或人？！而且那样说着的你，不也做着毁掉修码吉亚的事情吗，只是将它们的数据恢复了，就真的能够假装自己保护了它们吗？！想把所有东西都保护下来、什么都不放弃，只是伪善者的空话而已，是不可能做到的事情！好好睁大你的眼睛看清楚吧！”</p><p>飞电或人一个字也说不出来，只能站在原地震惊地望着不破谏。</p><p>“你不适合继续战斗。”不破谏缓了口气，说，“放弃吧。”</p><p>不破谏没再看他。而飞电或人目送着不破谏在自己的视野中越走越远，直到消失在走廊尽头。</p><p> </p><p>“你昨天太冲动了，不破。”刃唯阿说。</p><p>不破谏一枪击退一个正准备扑过来的魔机，稍微分出点注意力来：“……什么？”</p><p>“等会再说。”刃唯阿说着，掏出变身枪变身成Valkyrie，迅速冲向聚成一堆的魔机。现在，每次魔机出现的数量变得越来越多，就算是训练有素的她和不破，有的时候也会对这些被程序控制了的机械感到棘手。不破再踢开另一个魔机，也迅速开枪变身成Vulcan一同加入战局，过了一会儿，消灭现场魔机的任务总算是完成了。</p><p>不破谏拔出磁卡解除变身，方才激烈的战斗令他额角流下汗来。刃唯阿也没好到哪去，虽然面上没有什么神情，呼吸却也不太平稳。她在原地缓了缓，叫住了准备朝A.I.M.S车辆走去的不破谏：</p><p>“你，昨天为什么不让我向飞电或人解释？”</p><p>不破谏脚步顿了顿，过了好一会才说：“没有那个必要，驱动器已经在我们手上了，跟他解释也只是浪费时间而已。”</p><p>“他有权知道真相。”刃唯阿说，“而且，把事情告诉他的话，也许他就不会那么执着地——”</p><p>“他有多固执，我再清楚不过了。”</p><p>刃唯阿为这突然的打断了愣了一愣。</p><p>“就算告诉了他，他也不会放弃的。”不破谏说，“过去的战斗只不过是为了让他自我牺牲的谎言……这种事情，还是不要让他知道比较好。”</p><p>刃唯阿皱眉看了一会儿不破谏的背影，忽然意识到什么一般，神情微妙地抿了抿嘴：“……难道说，你挺在意那家伙的吗？”</p><p>不破谏猛地转身：“……哈？”</p><p>“你昨天的态度很不对劲。”刃唯阿环起手臂，朝不破谏走过去一点，“虽说你一直不喜欢对别人有什么好脸色，但你也不至于到那种地步。或者说，事关飞电或人，你就会异常激动——我没说错吧？”</p><p>不破谏顿了一下，没有说话。</p><p>“你总是会被多余的情感干扰判断，修码吉亚的事情也是，飞电或人的事情也是。”刃唯阿说，“不破，我们的职责是处理违反人工智能法的人工智能，不要总是做多余的——”</p><p>“我们的职责是保护市民！”</p><p>话语又一次被打断的刃唯阿不满地挑了下眉。</p><p>“我是为了保护人类、为了不让十二年前的事故重演，才一直和修码吉亚战斗到今天的。”不破谏说着，拳头不由自主地缓缓握紧，“修码吉亚是人类的敌人，所以我要打败它们、一个不留；飞电或人是我们要保护的市民中的一员，所以让他远离战斗、回到自己的生活中去是我的职责。只是为了这个！我所做的所有事情，都只是为了这一点而已。”</p><p>刃唯阿看向不破谏的手：他的拳头已经因为握得太用力而微微发颤，指节发白。她一下子不知道说什么好，说到底，她其实对不破谏也不算了解太多。像这样的话，她也是头一次听到，在此之前，她只觉得不破谏对修码吉亚的敌意大到偏执的地步，却没想过不破谏的坚持跟她一直所理解的竟有所偏差。</p><p>“既然如此，不破。”刃唯阿冷静地说，“那你就更应该让他知道。”</p><p>不破谏顿了一会儿，松开了拳头。</p><p>“只要打败所有修码吉亚就可以了。”不破谏说，“我会做到的。”</p><p> </p><p>伊兹把一小盘甜点放在飞电或人面前。飞电或人正盯着面前的屏幕发呆，突然一只手伸过来，把他吓了一跳。</p><p>“或人社长。”伊兹低头说道，“您的情绪看起来不太好，资料显示，食用甜食有助于改善心情，这是草莓巧克力双拼慕斯，请享用。”</p><p>“不，所以说，没有什么男人会吃草莓味的……”飞电或人嘟哝着在伊兹的目光下拿起勺子挖下一口，眼睛猛地亮了一下，“啊，好吃！”</p><p>“从您上次从A.I.M.S总部回来，您看起来就不太高兴。”伊兹说，“是因为01驱动器的事情吗？”</p><p>“呃，有一部分是吧……”飞电或人又挖了一口慕斯，一点粉色的奶油粘在他嘴唇上，“说起来，01腰带是公司做出来的吧？那再做出一个，应该也可以吧？”</p><p>“很抱歉，这是不可行的。”伊兹说，“制作01驱动器的硬件材料非常稀有，公司中没有足够的资源储备制作第二份。况且，重新制作驱动器的话，制作完成后里面的数据也要重新收集，时间并不足够。”</p><p>“重新收集数据？时间不足？那是什么意思？”飞电或人有些疑惑地问。</p><p>伊兹却只是恢复成待机状态的原地立正，没有回答他。</p><p>“所以说，只有想办法把被A.M.I.S收走的那一个拿回来了是吧。”飞电或人迟迟等不到回应，只好有些颓丧地继续捣弄慕斯，“可是不破先生态度又那么坚定……啊，真是的，早知道就不跟他吵起来了！我居然说了那种话，不破先生肯定生气死了……现在就连一点谈判的余地都没有了吧？”</p><p>“或人社长，我们公司有秘密的高科技装备，必要的时候，可以向卫星申请黑进A.I.M.S的警报系统，趁着混乱时解除01驱动器的保护装置，利用小型飞行器将01驱动器偷出。”</p><p>“……”飞电或人抬起头，“这也是笑话吗？”</p><p>“是事实。”伊兹低下一点头，说道，“如果您需要的话，我马上可以进行计划。”</p><p>“……这是违法的吧？”</p><p>“的确如此。但在我的系统中，01驱动器的安全判定为一切事务的最优先。”</p><p>飞电或人一时有些无语：“……不，这种优先级是不对的吧。”</p><p>“是之助社长说过，01驱动器是拯救人类的希望。”</p><p>“拯救人类的希望？”飞电或人有点烦躁地抓着头发，“啊——真是越来越搞不懂了，A.I.M.S那边也说什么都不肯还，到底是怎么回事啊？”</p><p>“或人社长，要进行我所提出的计划吗？现在开始的话，预计两分钟后可以拿回。”</p><p>“……”飞电或人犹豫了一下，决定还是不与国家法律作对，“我再考虑一下——没有我的允许，绝对不能私自展开计划！”</p><p>“请放心，或人社长。”伊兹说，“一切行动都会在得到社长授权后才进行。”</p><p>飞电或人低下头，继续捣弄那块可怜的草莓巧克力双拼慕斯。他在烦恼时有无意识用勺子戳刺碟子里慕斯的行为，因此，等他反应过来的时候，那块本来漂亮精致的慕斯已经变成脏兮兮的一团了。飞电或人露出一个有些夸张的嫌弃表情，把盘子推到一边。</p><p>“伊兹。”他犹豫再三，还是开口了，“关于十二年前的黎明爆炸事故……你都能查到什么信息？”</p><p>“那是一场毁掉了整个城市的意外事故，很多资料和数据当场被摧毁，留下的信息并不多。”伊兹眼睛里闪过几个象征与外部数据库连接的蓝圈，开口道，“事故发生后，签订了协议的幸存者搬到这座城市，原本的城市已经作为废城处理。”</p><p>飞电或人想起一开始不破谏对自己说的话，又追问道：“那么，有跟修码吉亚——魔机之类的，有关的信息吗？”</p><p>伊兹眼中的蓝圈又转了几秒，她回复道：“并没有查到相关信息。”</p><p>事情稍微有点奇怪，飞电或人想。虽说十二年前修码吉亚并没有像现在这样普及，但是那时候修码吉亚也已经开始参与进人类的日常生活，一点信息都没有留下，实在是一件有些可疑的事。而且他不觉得不破谏会说谎，不破谏不是那种为了说服别人会编出悲惨经历的人。十二年前的事故，或许真的与修码吉亚有什么关联，但暂时，他还找不出什么头绪。说到底，他本来也不是一个擅长思考的人，与理性和逻辑比起来，他还是更容易受情感驱使一些。</p><p>被过去束缚的人吗……他又想起不破谏的回击，心情有些灰暗。</p><p>他不觉得自己的做法有什么错，对修码吉亚给予信任，对他而言是一种很自然而然的事情。修码吉亚对人类生活质量的提升有目共睹，像不破谏这样修码吉亚的坚定反对者是极少数，不然的话，飞电智能也不可能得到这么多的投资、发展得这样迅速。更何况，他还被修码吉亚保护过，没有修码吉亚，就没有他的今天——</p><p>但这不是就绕回不破谏的论点上了吗。</p><p>飞电或人心情乱得很，他用来攻击不破谏的论点却被不破谏作为回击利器这一点让他相当烦躁，连电脑屏幕上跳出的警告都没注意到。伊兹俯下身去推他肩膀，唤道：“或人社长——”</p><p>接着，不远处传来了爆炸的响声。</p><p> </p><p>迅坐在天台的栏杆上，晃着腿大笑着往下看。他选了个很好的地方，从这个角度，正好能够毫无遮拦地将城市街道上正在发生的一切收入眼底。大量变成魔机的修码吉亚在街道上横冲直撞，肆意破坏着建筑物和灯柱，对捕捉到的人类进行毫不留手的攻击，而任何想要阻止他们的修码吉亚，都会如同被传染一般，加入到魔机的行列之中。爆炸声、坠物声、警报声和人们的惨叫声混在一块，迅在这样的背景音下兴奋地拍着手，哼着一段旋律欢快的儿歌曲调。</p><p>“有一个小机器人在跳房子。”他唱道，“他先跳到0，然后跳到1，然后跳到AND，然后跳到OR。AND两条腿，OR一条腿，当跳到NOT时，小机器人爆炸啦，砰、砰……咦。”</p><p>他的歌声在一个身影出现在街头时停住了。街头另一端，A.I.M.S的车辆也已经赶到，不破谏和刃唯阿端着枪从车上跑下来，指挥身后的队员对街上的魔机进行攻击。</p><p>迅看了看已经变身的Vulcan和Valkyrie，又看了看大声朝魔机呼喊着，不得不肉身抵御攻击的飞电或人，露出一个开心的笑来。</p><p>“喂喂，灭吗。”他敲了敲耳边的通讯器，说道，“效果特——别好，01看来没有能够拿回自己的驱动器，现在陷入大麻烦里啦。太有趣了，哈哈、太有趣了！”</p><p>“如果能够趁此机会直接将他消灭就好了。”灭的声音带着点电流感从通讯器里传来，“他和那个驱动器是我们最大的威胁，真没想到，那个飞电是之助居然留了这么一手。”</p><p>“就算他不死，也会很动摇吧。”迅扬着嘴角说，“说实话，如果就这么死了，反而有点可惜啊，我还比较想看看他动摇的神情来着。”</p><p>“这场闹剧足够你欣赏了，迅。”灭说，“不要忘了，我们最终的目的是向人类复仇。”</p><p>“当然，这么有趣的事情，我可是记得很牢的。”迅把手肘搭在膝盖上撑着头，向下看去，“只有我们失去了家园，那也太不公平了，那样的景色，当然要拉上全人类一起啦，你说是吧，灭？”</p><p>“只要你别忘了就好。”灭说，“玩个痛快吧，在这场我们所制造的地狱之中——这还只是个开始。”</p><p>通讯结束。迅静静地看着仍旧在被破坏的街道和在魔机面前毫无抵抗之力的普通人们，再度笑了起来，拍起手，唱起刚才未完的歌谣：</p><p>“小机器人爆炸啦，砰、砰、砰！他的血是蓝色的。有个小孩走过来，小机器人看着他，小孩说，跟我做朋友吧，我来跟你跳房子。他先跳到0，然后跳到1，然后跳到AND，然后跳到OR。AND两条腿，OR一条腿，当跳到NOT时，小孩也爆炸啦，砰、砰、砰！他的血是红色的……”</p><p>飞电或人在躲避修码吉亚攻击的间隙抬起头。</p><p>不远处有一个天台，那个天台看起来是一个相当好的俯瞰点，从那个点，应该可以把整个城市街道上正在发生的事件尽收眼底。现在，那里空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>飞电或人不知道情况是怎么变成这样的。</p><p>他在办公室里听到爆炸的响声，于是冲到街道上，目睹的却是暴走的修码吉亚不断破坏城市、袭击人类的一幕。他试图对那些闪着红光的机械喊些什么让他们清醒回来，不用说，只是徒劳而已。惊慌的人群在他身边四散奔逃，一个男人被沉重的铁皮箱砸中，猛地倒在飞电或人几米远的地方，飞电或人赶忙冲上去，推开了另一个试图举起铁皮箱的魔机。</p><p>“大家快逃！”他挡在前面，朝后面同样听到动静冲出来的公司同事吼道。福添准和山下三造一起跑出来，谢丝塔以一个保护的姿势圈着他们，急匆匆地向外退去。</p><p>福添准看向飞电或人的方向。</p><p>“你在干什么？！”福添准喊道，“你不是有是之助社长留下的驱动器吗！快点用啊！”</p><p>飞电或人没有说话。混乱的局势不由他们自在聊天，福添准发问时，一个魔机已经冲过来要去抓飞电或人的脖子。飞电或人眼疾手快朝旁一滚躲过一击，要起身时却听到身后传来一声金属碰撞的响声，回头一看，伊兹正单手接下本来朝飞电或人砸去的一拳，另一只手抓住对面魔机的手腕，砰地就把魔机甩出几米远。</p><p>飞电或人的表情都惊讶到扭曲了：“你还有这本事啊……”</p><p>伊兹没有理会他的吐槽，而是对福添准声音平稳地解释道：“很抱歉，01驱动器现在暂时由A.I.M.S看管，并不在或人社长身边。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑？！那种东西居然被抢走了，你得给我负起责任来！”福添准气得跳脚，“那你在这里逞什么英雄？赶紧逃吧！修码吉亚的数据一旦被篡改就无法修复，除非摧毁没有别的办法，你留在这里就是等死而已！”</p><p>“我没有逞英雄！”</p><p>飞电或人背对着他躲过攻来的一击，突然吼道。</p><p>“就算驱动器不在身边，我也有挡在这里保护的职责，因为我的梦想就是让人们露出笑容！我是飞电智能的社长、也是假面骑士！所以，我一定要留在这里，一定要战斗，不管最后会变成什么样，我是绝对不能选择逃避的！要我离开这种事，我做不到！！”</p><p>他简直像在发泄什么般地喊着了。喊到最后，连尾音都嘶哑了。伴随着震动空气的尾音落下，飞电或人冲上去，抱住离他最近的魔机的腰，一路将他推进墙角的集装箱中，然后回头踢向另一个魔机。他的脸上挨了一拳，使他险些摔倒在地，在几米外战斗的伊兹注意到这方，问道：“或人社长，你没事吧？”</p><p>飞电或人没有回答，而是直接扑向想要朝公司大门走去的魔机，将他的脚扯住，然后用一个称得上难看的姿势将整个魔机压制在地。</p><p>“快点走！”他朝着公司里仍陆陆续续逃出来的人吼道。</p><p>福添准仍站在原地。山下三造本来扯着他的袖子叫他快逃，现在却也意识到了什么定在原地愣愣地看着飞电或人。他们不走，谢丝塔自然也留在他们旁边，一同看向有些狼狈的、却不断拦着魔机的年轻的社长。</p><p>“谢丝塔。”福添准突然说，“你去帮他。”</p><p>谢丝塔领命而去。福添准和山下三造互相搀扶着，迅速向反方向离开。又一个编写有战斗程序的修码吉亚加入，飞电或人的压力稍微小了一点，但即便如此，十几个魔机带来的威胁不容小觑，稍有不慎，就可能造成无可挽回的结果。飞电或人身上好几处挂了彩，外套也划破了，单靠人类的身体跟魔机抗衡实在过于勉强，他已经开始考虑起伊兹之前提到的计划了。他在空隙中朝公司大门看了一眼，里头已经没有什么人，大概是撤离得差不多了，这稍微给了他一点安心感。</p><p>这时，他看见魔机中升起几条白色管道。</p><p>还没等他反应过来那些白色管道是什么，那些管道已经擦过他身边，朝谢丝塔和伊兹奔去。管道尽头猛地插入谢丝塔和伊兹胸口，伴随着红色电流的迅速蔓延，谢丝塔发出一声凄厉的叫喊，在电流中浑身抽搐着。接着，她的身上覆盖起银色金属，眼部发出红光，彻底变成了魔机的样子。</p><p>“骗人的吧……”</p><p>飞电或人艰涩地喃喃道。他忽然想起了什么，猛地转头看向伊兹。</p><p>奇怪的是，伊兹虽然也露出了痛苦的神情，但她被红色电流包围的身上并没有覆盖起银色金属。接着，就像被按下了关机键，伊兹猛地停止了所有挣扎，然后闭上了眼睛，像具毫无生气的人偶般垂头呆立在原地。</p><p>“伊兹！！”飞电或人喊道。</p><p>白色管道收了回去。谢丝塔——准确地说，现在只是魔机而已，朝他冲来。飞电或人的注意力都在闭上眼毫无反应的伊兹身上，一下子难以反应过来，等他想要躲避时，已经不是躲避得及的距离了。即便他用尽全身力气要向旁边扑开，谢丝塔还是掐住了他的脖子，修码吉亚拥有人类难以企及的力气，轻轻松松就将他提离了地面。</p><p>“谢……丝塔……”</p><p>飞电或人本能地用手抓住捏着自己咽喉的金属手指，艰难地喊着对面魔机本来的名字。快要窒息的感觉令他抓狂，他用力扭动着身子踢着小腿，魔机的桎梏却没有放松丝毫。这些徒劳的挣扎耗费了他太多氧气，没几下，他就感觉自己的四肢发软使不上劲，连带视野也有些模糊起来。</p><p>“放……手……谢丝……塔……”</p><p>伊兹仍在原地一动不动。其他的魔机绕过他们，向人群撤离的地方走去。飞电或人想要阻止，但他几乎连声音都发不出来了，他的体力和注意力在飞速流失，意识渐渐不清醒起来。</p><p>还不能死啊。他死死扳着卡在喉咙处的金属手指，想。他还有很多没有解决的事，很多没有保护好的人，很多想说的话，如果就这么死了，那不是就——</p><p>不可以死——</p><p>他听见了枪声。</p><p>然后，伴随着从他脸侧擦过去的一阵疾风，魔机松开了手。曾是谢丝塔的魔机左眼开了一个大洞，露出其中断裂的电线和金属，她直直向下垮去，倒在跪在地上咳嗽着大口喘气的飞电或人面前。</p><p>飞电或人意识到什么，转头望去。</p><p>假面骑士Vulcan站在那头，枪口正对着一秒之前魔机头部所在的地方。</p><p> </p><p>飞电或人从地上爬起来。几个想要趁机攻击他的魔机都被Vulcan的攻击逼退或击倒，身为变身后的假面骑士，不破谏处理起魔机当然比他要轻松得多，没几下就赶到他身前。“你还在这里干什么？！”飞电或人听见不破谏在混乱的声音中朝他吼道，“赶紧去避难！”</p><p>“这到底是怎么回事？！”飞电或人大声问道，“为什么会突然出现这么多魔机？！”</p><p>“我还想问你们公司，修码吉亚的安保怎么这么薄弱！”不破谏的声音相当不满，“恐怕又是灭亡迅雷站搞的鬼，总有一天要把他们尽数抓获！”</p><p>“现在该把01驱动器还给我了吧！不破先生！”飞电或人朝他吼道，“现在的局势需要我！”</p><p>“我再说一次，你赶紧去避难！”不破谏也朝他吼回去，“这里有A.I.M.S就够了！”</p><p>“到底为什么不同意？！是不是那个驱动器有什么问题？！”</p><p>Vulcan举着枪的手一顿，然后迅速向几个冲过来的魔机开火，又旋身踢飞一旁的魔机。</p><p>“管好你自己的小命，活下来再问我吧。”不破谏说。</p><p>飞电或人还想说什么，但突然，他的注意力完全被另一个方向吸引而去——伊兹不知何时已经睁开了眼睛，此时正转向飞电或人的方向，静静地看着他。</p><p>但事情不仅如此。</p><p>飞电或人看到，伊兹的双眼是红色的，在这样混乱背景下投射过来的平静眼神，不知为何，居然让他背上升起一点寒意。</p><p>“伊兹？”他试探着问道。</p><p>伊兹却没有回答他，而是微笑着转向面前聚来的魔机们，抬起了手。就像有一道无形的威压迅速扩展开，所有的魔机在她抬手的一瞬间都像时间被凝固了一般定在原地，没有任何别的动作。</p><p>正准备招架攻击的不破谏没有迎来预想的攻击，他朝旁边环顾了一下，在Vulcan的面具后皱了皱眉：“……怎么回事？”</p><p>伊兹放下了手。</p><p>像又一个信号，所有的魔机重新开始动弹，但是这一次，他们并没有进行任何攻击性的行为，而是放下手臂原地立正站好，然后慢慢转身离去。</p><p>不破谏茫然地看着离去的魔机，而飞电或人则愣愣地望着伊兹。伊兹刚才身上所透出的气场让他感到无比陌生，好像她并不是跟他朝夕相处了那么久的那个ai小秘书，而是某个能操纵一切的……王。</p><p>接着，伊兹眼中的红色迅速褪去，恢复成了正常的蓝色。而方才令他陌生甚至有些发寒的气场也已经消失不见，现在站在他面前的，又变回了那个他熟悉的社长秘书伊兹。</p><p>“或人社长。”伊兹说，“危机已经解除，请您……”</p><p>她的话还没说完，领子已经被不破谏揪过。解除变身的不破谏双手拽着她的领子将她提起，凶狠地逼问道：“你是什么？！刚才是怎么回事？！”</p><p>伊兹看上去有些疑惑地偏了偏头。</p><p>争吵中他们谁都没有注意到，不远的高处闪过一点望远镜反射的亮光。那点亮光的来源处，迅靠在栏杆上用空闲的手指轻轻敲击着栏杆表面，一边一手握着望远镜观察着飞电或人那头的动静。接着，他敲了敲通讯器，说道：</p><p>“想不到那个社长秘书，居然就是原型修码吉亚啊。难怪是之助那老家伙会一直把她留在身边。”</p><p>“就是那个叫伊兹的修码吉亚吗？”通讯器另一头传来一阵键盘敲击的声音，然后灭说道，“还以为，她在十二年前的事故中，已经销毁得一点不剩了呢。”</p><p>“据说是那场事故后，飞电智能才开始对所有修码吉亚数据全盘备份的。”迅笑着说，“看起来，也许她并不是那样。”</p><p>“也没有关系，只是稍微让我们的计划麻烦了一点而已。”灭说，“终究，人类会毁灭在我们手里。”</p><p>“那，既然如此，可以把‘那个’放出来了吧？”迅转过身，改成背靠栏杆的姿势拖着声音说道，“会发生什么，我已经完全等不及了，现在的这种平静，我连一秒都不想忍受下去了啊。赶紧来一些有意思的事情吧，灭。”</p><p>“随便你。”灭说，“确实，也是时候让‘它’出场了。”</p><p>迅在通讯器这头兴奋地大笑起来。</p><p>“你要做我的朋友吗，你要做我的朋友吗。”他唱道，“小机器人不会哭，因为机器不能进水，进水就会坏掉啦。”</p><p>他从怀里掏出一个开关，按了下去。然后，在水泥地的震动中，他遥望着逐渐向城市逼近的黑影，高兴地拍着手跳了起来。他放在一边的望远镜中，忠实地倒映着不远处的画面：飞电或人和不破谏一同抬起头，在遮挡住日光的黑影下，同时惊得倒吸了一口凉气。</p><p>“这是什么东西……？”飞电或人几乎是下意识地开口。</p><p>“没有查到该物件的相关信息。”伊兹忠实地将他的感叹视作提问，然后作出了回答。</p><p>不破谏听到自己的耳机里猛地传来一阵白噪音，那是有人要与他对话的前兆。果然，下一秒刃唯阿的声音就从里面传过来，里面还夹杂着比自己这边听来响得多的爆炸声：“不破！你现在在哪里？！”</p><p>“我在飞电智能门口这边。”不破谏仰望着黑影回答道，“你也看到那个黑影了吗？”</p><p>“这个黑影是修码吉亚的载体，里面的修码吉亚有自爆功能。”刃唯阿的声音很急，还夹着风声，不破谏判断她那头形势相当不乐观，“你们那边还有居民吗？马上撤离！最坏的打算的话，这片街区都要暂时放弃了！”</p><p>通讯截断了。不破谏急迫地又喊了几声刃唯阿的名字，通讯并未重新接起。他在心里咒骂了一声，推着飞电或人就往远离黑影的地方跑，街上居民已经撤离的差不多，但还有几个仍在他们能看见的地方匆匆跟着A.I.M.S队员的指示向安全区跑去。</p><p>“到底是怎么回事，不破先生？！”飞电或人显然也意识到刚才那段通讯有着关键信息，赶紧朝不破谏发问，“这个东西到底是什么？”</p><p>“是修码吉亚的载体，它会放出修码吉亚让它们自爆攻击居民。”不破谏将磁卡重新插入变身枪中，再度做好变身准备，“恐怕马上就会到我们这里了，你也赶紧跟着撤离！快……”</p><p>他的下半句话没能说完，因为魔机已经出现在街道的那一头。</p><p>“已经来了吗。”不破谏喃喃道。他猛地推开飞电或人，刹住脚步扣动扳机，枪口中迸出的蓝色子弹迅速击退引爆魔机，所幸一台魔机的爆炸范围比较小，这个距离还不至于对他们造成实质伤害。蓝色子弹完成使命，朝不破谏直直飞来，不破谏抬起左臂，一拳打了上去。</p><p>“马上走吧。”不破谏的声音在Vulcan的面具后变得有些不真切起来，“趁着魔机还没有再度围上来。”</p><p>情况紧急，之前肉身打魔机是一回事，现在面对会自爆的魔机又是另一回事。飞电或人迅速下了决定，拉着伊兹就往撤离方向跑，A.I.M.S的队员就在不远处等着接应他们。但飞电或人没跑几步，眼角余光中就闪出一道黑影：他抬头一看，一个魔机居然从高处跳下来，向他扑来。那个魔机的身上已经闪出红光，眼看就要爆炸，这个距离，怎么都不可能躲过。</p><p>飞电或人下意识地把伊兹往身后一拉。</p><p>然后，在被不知何处来的力道猛地压倒的一瞬，爆炸声响起了。</p><p>简直是昨日重现。</p><p>在仿佛被爆炸也炸得七零八落的思绪中，飞电或人只能捕捉到这么一句话。忽然缭乱发暗的视野，爆炸的声响和震动，意料之外的无痛感，身上传来的重量，一切都跟十二年前的那一瞬间如此相似。是怎么回事？他的脑海一片混乱，一下子居然分不清现实和回忆。十二年前，是他的父亲挡在他身前，救下了他，那么现在——</p><p>飞电或人猛地撑起点身子看向上方。</p><p>不破谏——并非假面骑士Vulcan——从他身上滑落，摔倒在他身边。Vulcan的腰带和变身枪都摔到了一边的角落里，在灰尘中滚了两下，恐怕是刚才的爆炸距离过近，直接将不破谏炸出了变身状态。飞电或人慌张地扑过去查看不破谏的状态，所幸，不破谏还活着，还在因身上的疼痛而大口喘着气，大概是因为Vulcan形态下承伤能力更高。不破谏看起来试图从地上爬起来，但失败了，只咳出两口血。伊兹走过来，开始分析他的伤势。</p><p>“不破谏先生，您的身体已经受到了很大损害，不能够再继续战斗。”伊兹说，“应当立即送医救治。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑……”不破谏挣扎着要站起来，“我必须……”</p><p>那个巨大的黑影越来越近，随着它的逼近，越来越多的魔机也出现在飞电或人的视野中。飞电或人站起来，望着那些与人类相仿的身影，这样危急的情况下，他的头脑居然有一瞬的空白。</p><p>他又想起混乱、爆炸和惨叫声。十二年前的一切和现在重叠在一起，除了不破谏粗重的喘息还在他耳边，夹着偶尔咽下血沫的停顿。</p><p>被过去束缚的人。</p><p>在那一瞬间，他终于意识到，不破谏对他的评价，或许的确是对的。</p><p>“伊兹。”飞电或人像是下定了什么决心一般，站起来，用坚决的、低沉的声音平静地说道，“执行你之前的计划，让小型飞行器把腰带带到这里来。不破先生就交给你了，把他带给A.I.M.S的人，跟他们一起陪他到医院去。”</p><p>“喂、飞电！”不破谏咳嗽两声，意识到什么般想要伸手阻止，身体却已经被伊兹架了起来。伊兹点了点头，眼中转过几道电流的蓝光，然后转向飞电或人，说道：“破解已开始，全程大约需要两分钟。或人社长，这两分钟内，您打算怎么办？”</p><p>飞电或人看了紧盯着他的不破谏一眼。</p><p>“不破先生，”他走到角落，捡起之前掉在那里的腰带和变身枪，一手将腰带按到了自己腰间，腰带自动在他身上扣好，“抱歉，得稍微借用一下了，违反的法令之后再谈吧。”</p><p>“——这一次，请让我保护你吧。”</p><p>他的这句话说给不破谏听，也说给十二年前的那个人听。接着，他从口袋里掏出本用于01驱动器的蝗虫升程密钥，抬手甩开，用力插进枪中。</p><p>“变身。”</p><p>在不破谏意识清醒的最后，他看见飞电或人朝着对面的魔机，扣动了扳机。</p><p> </p><p>不破谏在医院的消毒水味中醒来。</p><p>对他这种常年在危险间行走的人而言，医院简直就是第三个家——第二个家是工作总部。在医院醒来的体验他也并不陌生，根据经验，他现在需要立即整理一下之前发生的事情，将现实和过去接轨。首先是A.I.M.S接到魔机报告，然后是他率领小队来到现场，与刃唯阿一同变身处理魔机，再之后他们分头行动，行动中他碰到了在飞电智能门口试图以人类肉体与魔机抗衡的飞电或人，再然后他身边的那个ai秘书不知道怎么回事，似乎控制了魔机，但之后好像又不再有那种能力，然后巨大的自爆魔机载体出现，自爆魔机摧毁街道，他为了救下飞电或人而近距离承受了一次爆炸，接着大概是被那个ai秘书送到了这里。</p><p>然后呢？然后街上怎么样了？</p><p>他猛地想要从床上坐起来，结果因为疼痛又狠狠地摔了回去。他在床上龇牙咧嘴了一会儿，病房门就开了，刃唯阿撑着拐杖靠在门口，向他抬了抬眉毛。</p><p>“醒了？”她说。</p><p>刃唯阿看起来情况也不算太好：右腿上打了厚厚的石膏，露出来的左手腕上缠着纱布和绷带，头上也围着一圈纱布。但好歹不至于像他这样，整个人躺在床上。刃唯阿撑着拐杖移到他床边，拉开一张椅子小心地坐下。</p><p>“魔机的事情怎么样了？”不破谏问。</p><p>“暂时解决了，但是那片街区毁坏严重，政府那边连是否申请重建经费都在犹豫了。”刃唯阿说，“能炸的东西基本上都炸光了吧，包括飞电智能，据说不少研究成果都毁于一旦。”</p><p>“哼。”不破谏在病床上发出一声冷笑，“那公司反正也不是什么好东西。”</p><p>“那你是为了救谁躺在这个地方的？”刃唯阿毫不留情地嘲讽道。</p><p>不破谏露出一点被噎着的神色，抽抽嘴角瞪了刃唯阿一眼。</p><p>“那飞电或人呢？”不破谏突然想起事件中的关键人物，无视掉刃唯阿“我就知道”的神情，抬起点上身追问，“他一个人，打败了所有魔机？”</p><p>“好像是这样。”刃唯阿说，“最后他是怎么打败的我也没看到，据说政府的增援部队赶到时，只剩下他和一个破破烂烂的城市了。”</p><p>不破谏皱起了眉：“那他那个ai秘书呢？”</p><p>刃唯阿看起来有些意外他会问到伊兹，挑了挑眉毛：“她把你送到医院来，确保你没有生命危险后才离开的。”</p><p>“她没有去飞电或人那边？”</p><p>“据我所知，她离开的时候，飞电或人那边应该已经处理得差不多了。”刃唯阿说，“而且，她现在也没有留在飞电或人身边的理由了。”</p><p>“那是什么意思？”</p><p>刃唯阿看了他一眼，从病床边的柜子上拿起一份报纸。</p><p>“你自己看吧。”</p><p>不破谏艰难地从床上撑起来，拿起报纸。这一次的事件影响实在太大，报纸花了好几个版面报导这件事，还特意把报纸封面的主色调改成了灰色。封面上，一张废弃街区的照片占据了最显眼的位置，不破谏愣了一下：这比他被迫离开时所记得的损毁要严重多了。</p><p>“翻到第二页。”刃唯阿提示道。</p><p>不破谏翻开报纸的第二页，这次占据版面显眼位置的是另一张照片——那是在废墟中回过头的飞电或人，脸上沾着灰土和干涸的血迹，眼神看起来有些茫然。不破谏把目光移到一边的大标题上，捏着报纸的手猛然抖了一抖。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？！”他抬起头，难以置信地问。</p><p>一边加粗的黑体大标题上，赫然写着“人为事故？飞电智能社长飞电或人引咎辞职”。</p><p>“他虽然消灭了所有魔机，却也给城市带来了难以逆转的损害，这些都归咎到了他头上。”刃唯阿说，“再加上他从总部偷出01驱动器和擅自使用A.I.M.S变身枪的行为违反了法令，更何况，修码吉亚本身就是飞电智能的产物，他身为飞电智能的社长，也脱不开干系。还好最后事件发生时街区人员已经撤离完毕，不然如果还造成人员伤亡，恐怕就不是引咎辞职这么简单了。”</p><p>“但他是为了救下城市才那么做啊！”不破谏反驳道，“如果不那么做的话，魔机从那个街区扩散到其他街区，现在损毁的可能就不仅仅是一个街区那么简单了！”</p><p>刃唯阿盯着他的眼睛，叹了口气。</p><p>“不破，这种道理你以为政府会不知道吗？”刃唯阿说，“修码吉亚暴走的事件越来越多，在修码吉亚已经成为人们日常生活重要的一部分的现在，如果承认修码吉亚本身有危险性，在民众中会引起多大的恐慌、又会有多少公司工厂甚至政府部门因此瘫痪，这你想象不出来吗？就算是灭亡迅雷站控制的修码吉亚，但现在灭亡迅雷站连个影子都抓不到，出了这么大的事情，如果政府不找一个方法安定民心，民众将会对自己的政府失去信任！”</p><p>“所以政府就将最后引起街区严重损毁的飞电或人作为替罪羊推到民众面前，由他来承担责任和怒火吗。”不破谏喃喃道。</p><p>“就是这样。”刃唯阿说。</p><p>“……那飞电或人现在在哪里？”</p><p>“不知道。”刃唯阿耸了耸肩，“发布会辞职之后我就没看到过他了。”</p><p>不破谏捏着报纸又盯了一会儿，却根本没看进去几个词句。接着，他自暴自弃般猛地丢开报纸，拔掉手上的针头就要往下跳。</p><p>“喂！不破！”刃唯阿只能看着不破谏套上外套走出病房，徒劳地喊道。她腿上还打着石膏，根本追不过去。她望着不破谏背影消失的门口一会儿，无奈地叹了口气——事关不破谏和飞电或人她叹的气就特别多——然后掏出智能手机，打开了定位系统。定位系统的城市地图上闪烁着一个红点，刃唯阿用两根手指将屏幕放大，于是红点边的名称随之清晰起来：</p><p>“ARUTO HIDEN”。</p><p> </p><p>飞电或人站在街区的废墟之间。</p><p>这条街道他很熟悉，在这条街道上，他曾经骑着自行车夸张地喊着“不妙要迟到了”一边使劲踩着脚蹬向前飞驰，也曾经背着装有演出服的包推着自行车慢慢往回走。自从他成为飞电智能的社长后，原来的自行车就被他遗忘在一边了，甚至连本来的出租房都换成了公司安排的房子。这样说来，他也很久没有换上过那身他最喜欢的、有着大红蝴蝶结的蓝色演出服，在舞台上进行一次仅是为了让观众露出笑容而全力以赴的表演了。</p><p>“嗨，升级电话。”他抬起手，假装手里有一个智能机，“今天的搞笑天气预报怎么样？”</p><p>然后他掐尖嗓子，模仿着智能机的声音：“今天一整天都会很冷。”</p><p>再然后他作出缩成一团的样子，夸张地抖了抖身体：“瑟瑟发抖~”</p><p>最后一个旋身，朝着面前的废墟用力一指：“好，一定是我或人！”</p><p>面前安静得就像每一次台下空无一人的时候。</p><p>飞电或人收起笑容，慢慢地放下手。</p><p>已经不是社长了，那重新去当搞笑艺人有没有出路呢，话又说回来，在搞笑艺人这件事上，大概的确是修码吉亚做得更好吧。修码吉亚是能够让人类露出笑容的，修码吉亚是人类的梦想，他曾经是这样坚信着的。但是现在，他居然有点动摇了。</p><p>他还能从废墟焦黑的墙面中认出曾经出租屋墙面上被人用油漆喷出的痕迹，自行车大概是找不到了，在此之前就被人偷走了也说不定。现在这里已经死气沉沉、毫无动静，但飞电或人一闭眼，就能想起那一天街上此起彼伏的爆炸声、人们逃跑时惊慌的尖叫声、还有那些写满恐惧的脸——不是带着笑容的，而是惊恐的脸。魔机们砸开大门，拎出瑟瑟发抖的普通人丢在地上，然后在被恐慌笼罩的街道上，一步一步往前走着。</p><p>就算那是灭亡迅雷站的阴谋，做出那些行为的也确确实实是修码吉亚。</p><p>换句话说，修码吉亚有被利用攻击人类的风险，这是事实。</p><p>修码吉亚可能毁掉人类……这也是事实。</p><p>飞电或人茫然四顾。他来这里或许是想寻找一个答案，可是现在，他连前路都有些看不清了。他毕竟只是个22岁的青年，守着尚且稚嫩的想法在因缘际会中当上社长和假面骑士，有很多事情，他其实并没有考虑得那么清楚过。</p><p>修码吉亚到底是什么呢？</p><p>还没等他从纷乱的思绪中找出一点头绪，对面本该空无一人的街道上就出现了一个人影。飞电或人认出了那是谁，因此不得不将心中的犹豫和茫然暂且压下：那个人曾经与他打过照面，看起来应当是灭亡迅雷站的恐怖分子，现在那个人出现在这个地方，恐怕和前几天的事件有着很深的关联。</p><p>飞电或人的眼神转为警惕，不自觉地握起拳头：“……是你？”</p><p>“不要那么紧张嘛。”那个人笑了起来，笑声不知为何让飞电或人总觉得一阵不舒服，“我只是来跟你打个招呼而已，顺便，如果能跟你做朋友也不错啊。”</p><p>“别开玩笑了！”飞电或人隔着半条街朝他吼道，“谁会跟你们这些恐怖分子做朋友！”</p><p>“我觉得你是我们的朋友啊。”那个人的眼睛隐藏在兜帽的阴影下，飞电或人看不出说这句话时对方到底是什么眼神，“最后，引爆魔机把整个街区的建筑都毁掉的，不正是你吗？这样看来，你正是帮我们达成目的的人啊，也就是，我们的同、伴。”</p><p>“才不是！”飞电或人厉声反驳道，“我是为了保护人们……”</p><p>“那么他们有感谢你吗，刚刚被撤职、被认定为事故责任人的飞电原社长？”那个人说，“人类是自私而冷酷的生物，状况出现时，只顾着自己的安危，这样的人类，却在城市里活得舒舒服服的，将过去自己酿成的惨剧作为景点供人参观，这样的事，你觉得公平吗？”</p><p>飞电或人皱了皱眉，从中间听出一点不同的意味：“你是指——”</p><p>“跟我们一起统治世界吧，飞电或人？”对面的人向他伸出手，笑容扩大到一个近乎扭曲的弧度，“来成为我的朋友吧，同样身为十二年前的、惨剧的主角，被人类抛弃的对象？”</p><p>“根本不是那样！”飞电或人吼道，“被人类抛弃什么的，只不过是你自己的想法而已，你——”</p><p>那边传来的大笑声打断了他的话。</p><p>“飞电或人。”那个人说，“我忘了，A.I.M.S还没有告诉过你真相，多麻烦啊，早点告诉你你也许就不会犹豫那么久了。”</p><p>飞电或人猛地一顿。</p><p>他有预感，对方将要说出的事情，将会颠覆自己一直以来的认知，这恐怕和不破谏不正常的强硬、A.I.M.S所调查出的秘密有关。他的心里猛地涌上一股恐慌，之前他追问了不破谏那么久的真相现在就在揭开的边缘，他反而有些不敢面对了。他有点害怕，揭开那层面纱后，他究竟会看到怎样的事实。对面好像也看出了他的心理，没有直接说下去，反而好整以暇地站在原地，好似等着他的一句追问。</p><p>“……那是什么意思。”</p><p>飞电或人还是问了。</p><p>那个人看起来对这个问题相当满意，他拍了一下手，又朝飞电或人伸出一根食指，声音欢快得像炫耀自己心爱的玩具：“意思就是，你就是拯救人类的牺牲品呀！”</p><p>那个人收回手转了一圈，轻快地向他走近几步，继续说：“你并不是单纯的人类，你拥有特殊的体质，能够成为人类和修码吉亚的桥梁。是之助之所以把01驱动器留给你，是因为01驱动器只有你能够使用，01驱动器的最终目标是在战斗中收集足够数据，然后根据数据制造出相应的破解程序，给予所有的修码吉亚以永远的自由，不受我们灭亡迅雷站控制，当然，也不受你们控制。这一点只有你能够做到，代价是——”</p><p>那个人说到这里故意顿了一下，露出一个堪称天真烂漫的笑。</p><p>“是你会死。”</p><p>飞电或人瞪大眼睛，呼吸不受控制地粗重起来。</p><p>“说死也不太恰当，等到你再继续使用、和01驱动器的融合程度达到一定值时，你已经不能算是人类了，到最后，如果要给予修码吉亚以自由的话，你就会变成无数的程序指令，在执行后消亡。这就是是之助那家伙的最后保险，如果事态发展到那样的程度，他就准备牺牲你来保全修码吉亚们。你说，是不是很残忍呢？明明你可是他的孙子，却能这样对待你——说起来，在他活着的时候，也没怎么关心过你吧？为了那种家伙的计划死掉，你真的甘心吗？”</p><p>飞电或人隔了一秒才意识到自己的双手在颤抖。他低下头去，慢慢抬起双手，将手指松开又握紧成拳再松开。他盯着自己掌心的纹路，静静地看了几秒。</p><p>“还有，你一直相信的秘书伊兹，你知道她的身份吗？那是引发了十二年前黎明爆炸事故的罪魁祸首、原型修码吉亚，就是她给修码吉亚提供了错误指令，导致了整个城市的毁灭，包括你父亲的死亡。而现在，她却欺骗了你，待在你的身边骗取你的信任，将你一步步引导进是之助留下的圈套中，她不仅毁掉了你过去的生活，还要将你的现在也一起毁灭。”</p><p>飞电或人低着头，默不作声。</p><p>“你所信任的一切都是人类因自私而构筑的谎言，所以，放弃人类吧。”他对面的人还在笑，“到我们这一边来，一起向人类复仇，让世界为我们所统治，不好吗？”</p><p>飞电或人终于抖着嘴唇抬起头来。他脸色苍白，眼睛却亮得像两团火。</p><p>“不。”他回答道。</p><p>对面的人发出一声有些意外的哼声。</p><p>“我的梦想是让人们露出笑容，所以，我绝对不会原谅你们这些家伙、更不可能跟你们为伍！”飞电或人颤抖却坚定地说，每个字都在空气中荡开明亮的回音，“我不会放弃我的梦想、更不会放弃人类的希望，人类再怎么自私，也比你们这种随意剥夺他人笑容的家伙要好！修码吉亚并没有错，错的是你们这些利用它们的家伙！”</p><p>“还有，谢谢你告诉我这些。”飞电或人顿了顿，平稳了些语气继续说，“我能够成为人类的最后一道保险，这真是太好了。”</p><p>对面的笑容僵住了，然后少有地收了起来。</p><p>“真是的，不要这么无趣嘛，这样的话，不是跟灭说的一模一样了嘛。”那个人嘟囔道，朝他大步走来，“这样的话，那不是非消灭你不可了吗，真可惜……”</p><p>一枚子弹同时截断了他的话头和脚步，并将他的兜帽掀落于肩。没有了兜帽的遮挡，那个人除了黑色通讯器以外空空荡荡的耳廓显露出来，那是属于人类的耳部。那个人原地站定，似乎有些不满地撇撇嘴，朝子弹的来源歪了歪头。</p><p>“你涉嫌利用人工智能进行恐怖袭击，现根据法令对你实施逮捕。”在飞电或人的斜后方，不破谏端着枪瞄准着对面的人，冷冷地宣布，“如敢反抗，我有当场击毙的权利。”</p><p>“政府的走狗来了，一对二可不是我喜欢的场面。”那个人敲敲通讯器，不满地说，“这样一点都不好玩，灭，我先回去了。”</p><p>接着，像得到了什么许可，那个人朝他们笑了起来，然后在忽然出现的一阵烟雾中，消失得无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>“可恶！”</p><p>不破谏抓着枪朝烟雾散去的地方跑了几步，但已经完全看不到那个人的影子了。他不满地狠狠啧了一声，然后转过身，朝还愣在原地的飞电或人走去，脸色不太好：“喂，他都跟你说了什么？”</p><p>“不破先生已经出院了吗？”飞电或人没有理会他的问题，而是有些惊愕地看着他，“这才几天……”</p><p>“我问你他都跟你说了什么？！”</p><p>飞电或人顿了一顿，收起有些夸张的表情，放下手来。</p><p>“我已经知道了。”他平静地回答道，“不破先生想要隐瞒的事情，我都知道了。所以，也能够理解不破先生为什么那么生气、坚决不让我插手战斗了。”</p><p>不破谏逼问出答案，反而一时不知道该说些什么，顿了好半天，才憋出一句：“……是吗。”</p><p>“虽然说01驱动器只有飞电智能的社长才能用，但福添准先生还是把它交给了我。”飞电或人像是没意识到不破谏的不自然，闲聊一般自顾自说了起来，“就是，谢丝塔死掉了，虽然恢复了数据重新建了一个，但她还是死掉了。但是福添准先生没有介意。”</p><p>不破谏并不擅长这种闲聊的氛围，更何况飞电或人脸上的神情莫名让他心口不顺，于是少有地默不作声站在原地，仅是静静地听着对方的话语。</p><p>“不破先生现在应该不会还想着再把01驱动器拿回去了吧？”飞电或人说，“得知了真相以后，反而更不能让不破先生这么做了，不然的话，如果真到了那一天，就没有办法了。果然，就算一切都是安排好的命运，我还是决定战斗下去。”</p><p>“但是，修码吉亚到底是什么呢？虽然刚才在那个人面前那么坚定的说了，但是站在这里，我还是……”飞电或人抬起头，仰望着不远处的天空，喃喃道，“如果给了他们自由的话，又会发生什么呢？我在想，不破先生会不会其实是对的，其实——”</p><p>“你不是会问出这种问题的人吧。”</p><p>不破谏突然粗暴地打断了他。飞电或人愣了一下，扭过头来呆呆地看着不破谏。</p><p>“你之前说，一定会证明给我看的，你的决心就是那么软弱的东西吗？”不破谏说，“一直战斗到了现在，跟我争执过那么多次，现在却随随便便说要放弃自己相信的事情，你的坚持也就这种程度而已吗？”</p><p>飞电或人的喉头滚了滚：“但是……”</p><p>不破谏失去耐心，走过去一把抓住了飞电或人的领口。</p><p>“是你说要证明给我看的，是你说非战斗不可的。”他紧盯着飞电或人的眼睛，试图从被逼视的慌乱中找出点其他什么东西，“不要让我看不起你，飞电或人。”</p><p>几秒的目光相对后，不破谏松开了手。</p><p>“身为搞笑艺人的话，应该明白的吧，如果自己都不想笑的话，是没有办法让观众也笑出来的。”不破谏退回到正常距离，放松声音说道，“如果你的梦想是让所有人露出笑容，就不要把自己的笑容也丢掉。”</p><p>飞电或人愣愣地注视着他。</p><p>这份注视实在是太过漫长且专注，看得不破谏终于有些浑身不自在起来，也后知后觉地意识到刚才的话似乎让自己一直以来树立的冷酷人设有些崩塌。他不自然地咳了一声，故作凶狠地问道：“看什么，我脸上有东西吗？！”</p><p>“不不，没什么。”飞电或人赶紧露出一个大大的、甚至有些傻气的笑容，“就是觉得，能认识不破先生，真是太好了啊。”</p><p>“……在说什么傻话。”</p><p>“好！既然如此，那我就给不破先生表演一段吧！或人的精心小剧场！今天的阳光超~~级明媚！啊！糟糕，太阳晒屁股了！！”</p><p>“……噗嗤。咳。无聊。”</p><p>“不对吧，不破先生刚刚明明就笑了吧？”</p><p>“怎么可能！那么无聊的表演！”</p><p>“好！一定是我或——人！”</p><p>“……噗。”</p><p>“是笑了吧！！拳头抖得很厉害啊！！”</p><p>“因为现在就想向你脸上来一拳了。”</p><p>“诶——？！不是吧——？！”</p><p>不破谏忍笑得厉害，不小心扯到了腹部的伤口，猛地弯下腰去，飞电或人赶紧扶住他。“啊，我都差点忘了，不破先生肯定是偷偷从医院里跑出来的吧。”飞电或人说，“正常情况下，那种伤都不会这么快就允许出院吧？”</p><p>不破谏咳嗽两声，重新站定摆摆手。</p><p>“并不是什么大问题。”不破谏说。</p><p>“说起来，还没有向不破先生好好道谢过。”飞电或人露出些认真的神情，开口道，“之前那次爆炸，如果不是不破先生的话，我可能也没有办法站在这里了，真的很感谢。”</p><p>“保护市民是我的职责而已。”不破谏不太习惯被人这样诚恳地道谢，有些不自然地移开目光，“换成任何一个人，我都会那么做的。说起来，你最后一个人打败了所有魔机？”</p><p>提到这个，飞电或人露出一点心虚的表情，目光游移起来。</p><p>“那个，其实是一个失误啦……”飞电或人小声地说，“我把一个将要爆炸的魔机踢向了那个载体，结果引发了连锁反应，所有的魔机还有载体都爆炸了，街区也……还好大家都已经撤离了……”</p><p>原来如此，不破谏在心里点点头。这就说得通了，不然的话，飞电或人一个人击败了那么多让他们头疼不已的魔机，他自己都要考虑要不要把飞电或人招进A.I.M.S里了。</p><p>“那你接下来准备怎么办？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我听说你辞职的事了。”不破谏观察着飞电或人的神色，果不其然发现那丝心虚更重了，“这里是你以前住的地方吧，因为不知道怎么办了，才会到这里来。接下来，准备重操旧业去当回搞笑艺人吗？”</p><p>他本以为飞电或人会给出肯定的回答，没成想飞电或人却不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺，偏开头去：“那个啊……其实，我没有什么搞笑天赋对吧，讲的笑话也只有不破先生一个人能理解而已。这件事上，或许真的跟大家说的一样，反而是修码吉亚做得比我更好一点。”</p><p>“……所以，要放弃当搞笑艺人了吗？”</p><p>“嘛，之所以想当搞笑艺人，是因为想要让人们露出真心的笑容。”飞电或人笑了起来，说道，“之前觉得只有搞笑艺人能做到，后来发现，其实还有很多工作都可以。就像不破先生虽然整天板着一张脸，在做的也是能让人露出笑容的工作呢。”</p><p>不破谏没料到自己会被突然提及，有些不自然地清了清嗓子。</p><p>“那你准备做什么呢？”</p><p>飞电或人露出一个灿烂的笑，从口袋里拿出01的蝗虫升程密钥来。</p><p>“当然是——假面骑士！一定是我或人！”</p><p>“……假面骑士可赚不了钱。”</p><p>“没关系，我还有我爷爷的遗产。”</p><p>不破谏顿时觉得刚才在担心飞电或人温饱的自己是个傻子。</p><p>“作为假面骑士保护人类吗？”</p><p>“当然，还有修码吉亚。”飞电或人眼神明亮地说，“修码吉亚是人类的梦想，我一定会证明给你看的！”</p><p>不破谏觉得他这时候本该生气，可是却抑制不住一股想笑的冲动涌上来，他只好别开头，背对着或人疑惑好奇的目光使劲压下笑意，然后绷着脸转回来，哼出一声：</p><p>“天真。”</p><p>飞电或人却笑了起来。</p><p>“人不是也常常被自己的梦想刺伤吗，”飞电或人说，“而且就像人有好坏之分，梦想也不纯粹就是美好的事情，但拥有梦想这件事本身并不是错的。被相信的人背叛，这也是常常发生的事吧，但是即便如此，去相信什么，也绝对不是应该放弃的事情。这些事，在不破先生刚才那么说了之后，我终于想明白了。所以接下来，大概还是没有办法承认不破先生的观点吧，但是，反而觉得，能够跟不破先生一同并肩战斗了。”</p><p>“……我怎么不知道你还这么能言善辩。”</p><p>“我可是好好练习过口才的啊！”</p><p>“看不出来。”</p><p>“咦——？！”</p><p>“叫你退出战斗已经是不可能的了吧。”不破谏突然说，“既然如此，别把自己弄死了。”</p><p>“那不破先生这是承认我们是战友了吗？今后可以并肩作战了吗？”</p><p>“我可没这个意思！”</p><p> </p><p>他们于废墟之间相对而立。</p><p>他们的身后仍有浓重的阴影，他们的未来仍旧在黑暗与光明中挣扎，但此时此刻，他们站在废墟之间，就好像所有的阳光都握在他们手中。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>刃唯阿：我为什么要领命监视他们</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>